


Thirty-Three Years

by writingmermaid



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Five loves his wife, idk if this is sad or sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingmermaid/pseuds/writingmermaid
Summary: Glimpses into the life of Five and Delores.
Relationships: Dolores/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Thirty-Three Years

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am terrible at titles and writing about Five and Delores (yes, that's how I've decided you spell her name).

He’d been wondering for almost six months by his count when he found her, posed elegantly on top of some rubble (she was elegant from the moment he first saw her). Maybe it’s the grief or maybe it’s the loneliness (maybe it’s the Maybelline, Klaus chimes in his head) but she’s the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen. Five adjusts his coat, puts on a smile, and strolls over to her. 

——

After a few days of talking, Delores agrees to come with him, says she doesn’t have anything better to do, leaves her friends, and runs away with him. Five’s never been happier, holds her hand as they stroll, tells her about his family, listens to her talk about her family. He learns she has a brother named Ben. He snorts, wondering if her brother has the Horror like his does. 

——

“I’m really happy you said you’d come with me, Del. Yes, I know you hate it when I call you Del but, I was trying to be sweet, okay?” 

They both stare into the flames silently. Five looks up at the sky and thinks about Luther, he’d have loved the view of all the stars.

“Look, I hate when we fight. I love you too much to fight.” It’s quiet for a beat. “Yes, Delores, I love you. No, I don’t think it’s too soon to say that…”

They argue the rest of the night but when they go to sleep, she still lets him be the little spoon. 

——

Five survives by looting. It’s not something he’s proud of or something he even likes, but it’s his only option. Del usually holds down the camp while he goes out, it seems safer that way. So he’s alone when he finds the ring. He’d been looking for something to give her for her birthday (Delores had been hinting at wanting a new wig) and had wandered into an upscale looking house. The glittering had caught his eye first, not much glittered anymore. Sitting on a vanity (it reminds him of one Alison has) is the perfect engagement ring. It’s Art Deco and surrounded by blue stones, completely Delores’ style. 

Five pockets the ring with a grin. 

—-

They get married on a bright day in what Five thinks is late spring (his  _ wife  _ would argue it’s early summer but isn’t that the same thing, really?). It’s a simple wedding, all he can give her with his means, but it’s very them. Five invites some of her friends who gladly accept and witness their wedding with pleasure. There’s a certain sadness that his siblings can’t be there (Vanya would love Delores, they’re both women of the arts) but he knows they’re there in spirit. He slides a gold band onto his left ring finger and they're married, no fuss. 

He'll keep it on for the rest of his time with her. 

—-

They’re married for thirty-three happy years. They talk about having kids but decide this world isn’t really fit for kids. So it’s just each other, for thirty-three years. They enjoy each other, Five enjoys the banter. Delores occasionally offers tips on knife throwing that even Diego would have to admit were good. Who knew his wife was so violent? 

And then  _ she _ shows up, gives him an offer he can’t refuse. 

Delores can’t come with, time travel aggravates her back. She has to stay there. He asks for one more day to bring Delores back to her people.  _ She  _ agrees and disappears. 

“Well Del, it looks like here’s where we say goodbye.” He’d never really learned how to say a proper goodbye, how did you say goodbye to your wife of over thirty years? 

“You were a good wife, even if I wasn’t a good husband. Thank you.” There’s so much unsaid but he thinks she hears it all. She offers him her ring, says to take it for luck. 

Five slides it into his pocket with a sad grin. 

—

He goes to find her as soon as he can. Five walks right up to her, a grin on his face just like the first time he saw her all those years ago. 

“Delores, it’s good to see you. I’ve missed you, obviously. It’s...been a rough couple of days.” 


End file.
